You're the One!
by fire-flamer
Summary: written for DarkAngel048 Kurama is going to college and accepts his human life when someone knocks on his door one night. Who could it be? Kurama/Karasu Yaoi you've been warned!


I do not own YYH or any Characters! No money was made in the writing of this fic.

It IS YAOI! Don't like don't read get over it! Constructive Criticism is welcome! Review and I shall reward you with another chapter!

Kurama M. bottom/ Karasu top one shot romance M fic: Kurama has secret admirer takes place at college.

Kurama was walking home from college like usual. It was a boring day full of lectures and assignments. It was almost Valentine's Day and all the girls had been swarming around him and a few others that the girls considered 'HOT!' So every time he had to go to the lecture hall for another class all the girls would want to sit beside him. When he had almost gotten thru most of the day he heard Yoko talk to him in his mind. 'I know you have to be polite and all Shuichi but couldn't you at least POLITELY tell them you're not interested or just tell them you're gay that would work then they would just give up at least. They're giving me a headache and I'm not even in control right now.' Shuichi sighed and answered Yoko, 'If it were that simple then I would've told them I was gay a long time ago but if I told them that then my reputation would turn bad and then mother would find out.' 'Whatever.' Yoko replied. He walked to his apartment and laid down on the couch dozing off for a little nap when a knock was heard at the door. He reached out with his spirit energy to see if it was one of the team, if it was he was going to ignore them he didn't want to go on a mission right now. He recognized the ki signature but didn't know who it was so he cautiously opened the door to find a tall man with long raven hair and a mask dressed in all black with a girl beside him. Kurama gasped. Yoko woke up to see what all the commotion was about and realized who it was.  
"Why Karasu what are you doing here and with a friend no doubt." Shuichi answered not wanting the obviously human girl to know that the two men in front of her were demons.  
"Nothing much, Shuichi, just dropping by to see how you were." He said making sure to use his human name to humor Kurama in front of the girl.  
"Who's your friend Karasu, is she your girlfriend?" he said knowing that the girl wasn't. 'I bet he going to use the girl as blackmail and then kill her after.' Yoko said in Shuichi's mind.  
"Oh, how rude of me this is your secret admirer, she was stalking you so I thought I would introduse the two of you."  
"Well you've come at a bad time I'm afraid, I was just getting ready to lay down for a nap. Now, if you'll excuse me." he said shooting Karasu a death glare that told him he would deal with him after he lost the girl.  
"Of course I'll come back later we can have dinner together." Karasu said inviting himself over.  
"Fine by me but I don't feel like much company today so be sure to come alone." Kurama said trying to sound as polite as possible while still making the girl know she wasn't welcome. Then he shut the door and went to figure out what to make for dinner in case Karasu really did just want dinner.  
As he walked in the kitchen he went to the counter and slumped to the floor, sitting on his butt with his legs to his chest and his head on his knees. 'I thought he was dead! How in Spirit World is he alive!' Kurama shouted at Yoko in his head he was about to have a break down. How the hell could he possibly be alive every ounce of blood was drained from his fucking body so how was it he was alive!  
'Calm down Shuichi remember what Bui said when he passed us he said that Karasu just put on a good show for Toguro.' Yoko said trying to calm Shuichi down.  
-Flashback-  
Bui was walking back to the hotel room after he got out of the infirmary. Kurama headed the same direction and so Bui caught up with him.  
"Hey Kurama just to let you know Karasu really did love you."  
"He doesn't know the meaning of love, he's a demon."  
"And what are you exactly, Kurama? Weren't you the coldest of all the demons?"

"Exactly, anyway he cried the night before the finals saying he was going to have to kill you cause he would rather kill you himself than have Toguro make you his slave or killed you. Well, I have to go the ship will leave in a while and I still have to pack." Bui said walking off.  
-End Flashback-  
'Look, just cook something and be ready for a fight!' Yoko said giving Shuichi confidence and strength.  
'Ok, I killed him once and I've gotten stronger so surely I can kill him again!' Shuichi said determined.  
So he started making dinner for the two of them.

Kurama had just gotten finished when the doorbell rang and he went to answer it already knowing who it was. He opened the door and let Karasu in ….


End file.
